


Strange Bedfellows

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred used to think that threesomes were just perverted and gross. Wesley/Lilah/Fred. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Fred used to think that threesomes were just perverted and gross. She’d never intended on ending up in this situation: lying in bed naked, limbs intertwined with Wesley… and Lilah. It hadn’t been Fred’s fault; Lilah must have poured something into her drink and the next thing Fred knew was they’d been kissing and Lilah mentioned something about Wesley and they’d ended up here… Fred’s a bit upset, yes. But she’s also interested now. Not just by Wesley, but by Lilah. Lilah’s warm lips and soft skin are a relieving contrast to Wesley’s rough cheeks and harsh kisses. 

Fred’s intrigued.

~

Lilah always thought the world would have to end before she would ever lay a finger on Fred. Well, the world better end soon because Lilah’s never had to do such a distasteful thing. Fred’s the type of woman she despises and dreams about quietly slipping her hands around her neck and choking… The crazy things she’ll do for Wesley, to fulfill his deepest fantasies. She hopes he’ll actually realize the sacrifices she’s willing to make.

And maybe he could appreciate her for once? 

~

Wesley used to think that having Fred and Lilah at the same time would be the most erotic encounter ever. Now he knows it is. But there’s also an aura of unease hovering over their bodies. The flickering glance on Lilah’s face and the look in Fred’s eyes tell him what’s wrong. He’d wished that the two of them would be able to make peace with each other, to accept things, but Lilah seems too close to smothering Fred with a pillow to make that possible. This can’t go on. Someone is going to get hurt, body and soul. He has to be the one to stop it.

He just really doesn’t know which one to keep.


End file.
